criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Tabu Kebu
Tabu Kebu was the victim of Fake News (Case #19 of Travel in Time), prior to which he was mentioned during the events of Bash of the Year (Case #18 of Travel in Time). Profile Tabu was a journalist for Sphinx News. He had short black hair with a gold streak and faint stubble. At the time of his death, he wore a high-collared blue jacket with sky blue and gold lining and gold buttons. Additionally, he sported a black and gold Sphinx News badge on his right lapel. Events of Criminal Case After arresting Gérard Arnault's killer, Zara and the player questioned resistance-aligned historian Sirius Atwood if he knew their time machine's whereabouts. He suggested that a resistance-aligned journalist by the name of Tabu might be able to locate the time machine. He then told the team that he would arrange a meeting with the journalist. Murder details Tabu's body was found poisoned in a Sphinx News newsroom. Janis deduced that Tabu had been poisoned with venom from the Mefkhat scorpion; the killer had milked the scorpion for venom and added it to Tabu's coffee. Since the killer needed to know how to handle the scorpion, and since some people kept the breed as an exotic pet, Janis concluded that the killer had a pet scorpion. Later, Jack and the player found a Mefkhat scorpion at the re-education center. They dispatched a slimy substance from the scorpion to the lab, where Theo informed the team that Janis had confirmed the scorpion to be the murder weapon as it had been milked for venom. Theo revealed that the substance on the scorpion's back was a mixture of tuna and catnip oil, identifying it as Bastreats. Modern worshippers of the Egyptian goddess Bastet always kept the treats on hand to give to any cats they saw. Since the killer had left Bastreats on the murder weapon, Theo concluded that the killer worshiped Bastet. Relationship with suspects At Sphinx News, Tabu butted heads with reporter Tamat Loren as he actively took steps to make her look bad in order to stay in the limelight. He also hated his intern, Akhen Khaba, and once threatened to have security throw him out of the building. He also consulted with historian Sirius Atwood from time to time, but Sirius distrusted him due to Tabu's connection with the re-education center. At the center, Tabu became a brother figure to many of the subjects. However, one subject in particular, Moz Burgess, detested Tabu as he believed that he was against the regime. Tabu also annoyed the center's head, Anka Wadj, as he wanted to create a tell-all exposé on the center to make the people less afraid of it. However, Anka believed that people needed to fear the regime in order to keep the masses obedient. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be Akhen. Akhen admitted to being paid by Pharaoh Ramses XLIII to kill Tabu, as his investigation into the re-education center eventually led to him discovering the existence of a special technology that the Ptolemys were hiding from the public. The team handed him over to the security head, who would take him to the authorities. Case appearances *Bash of the Year (Case #18 of Travel in Time; mentioned) *Fake News (Case #19 of Travel in Time) Gallery Tabu Kebu's Body.PNG|Tabu's body. AkheninJail.png|Akhen Khaba (left), Tabu's killer. RamsesXLIIITravelinTime.png|Ramses XLIII, the late mastermind behind Tabu's murder. C310Teaser.jpg|Tabu featuring in Fake News' teaser. Notes Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Victims